Push Through (ON HIATUS)
by Gamer200
Summary: His father abandoned him, from a past Riolu that died. With the help of Riolu's new friends and family, he will push through to the end!
1. A Riolu?

"One of the eggs was Riolu?" a blue Jackal named Lucario said. His wife, a brown and tan bunny named Lopunny, nodded.

"Yep! He'll be just like you when he grows up!" She say smiling, holding the Riolu in her arms. Lucario crosses his arms.

"Dammit of all the Pokemon, it's a Riolu." Lopunny gives a confused look,

"Did you not want a Riolu?" She asks, Lucario shakes his head, Lopunny looks at Riolu and starts to look sad,

"But he's so adorable!" She whined, "C'mon! Let's keep him!" Again, Lucario shakes his head,

"I can't, I don't want another Pokemon like me, okay?" Lopunny nods, still very sad. Lucario looks away, he doesn't like saying no to his wife, but he had to.

'I can never tell her, what happened.' Lucario thought to himself. He shuddered, think of what happened before he met Lopunny

* * *

" _C'mon dad!" a smaller, lighter blue version of Lucario said while running through the fields._

" _Can't right now, Riolu! I'm busy!" Lucario said back. He was working on something for his job as a new worker of the Pokemon Stadium! He's suppose to pick a design for the battlefield. 'Let's see." he thought to himself, looking all over the different styles for it. It wasn't too difficult. There were three different sheets of paper, each having a different design. There was a rectangular like design, which was very simple, there was a triangle like design, which made no sense, and there was a circle design, which he liked, but for the entire Stadium, it wouldn't be very, easy._

" _Alright let's go with this one." He says, picking up the rectangular design sheet._

" _Now, to add my own design choices too it." He said._

 _Meanwhile, Riolu kept playing around in the fields, when he noticed a cave off in the distance,_

" _I wonder what's in there." he said to himself, walking towards it. Inside was very dark, it scared Riolu so he didn't want to go inside, but his curiosity got the best of him and he started to walk inside, slowly, but surely._

" _H-h-h-h-hello?" He said rather quietly._

 _Nothing, nothing at all._

 _He was about to turn around and walk home, when he heard mumbling deeper in the cave. He decided to scream louder to get their attention._

" _Hello?!"_

 _Suddenly, the ground started shaking, it was shaking so much that Riolu fell over._

" _W-what is going on?" He asked himself._

 _He tried to run to the exit but fell over again. The ground was shaking even more, this caused parts of the ceiling to fall. One part of the ceiling went straight for Riolu._

" _Augh!" Riolu screamed, as he was crushed by the boulder._

 _Back at his home, Lucario ran outside to see why the ground was shaking to see that Riolu was gone._

" _Riolu, where are you?" he screamed as he ran around looking for his son. He looked everywhere in the field but saw no sign of him. Then he saw the cave._

" _No, he didn't go in there did he?" He asked himself. He dashed straight for the cave. Just barely in the entrance, he saw something that horrified him. Riolu's body, under a giant rock, and a pool of blood._

 _Everything around Lucario went black, he didn't care what was around him anymore, all he saw, was his son, gone forever._

" _I shouldn't have let you go outside on your own." He said quietly._

 _He started sobbing, realizing truly that his son was dead, and that he was never gonna get him back._

" _I'm sorry Riolu, this is all my fault." He said, tears in his eyes. He smashed his fist into the ground, and screamed as loud as he could._

* * *

"Lucario!"

Lucario snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?" He said, a little confused.

"The other egg just hatched, were you even paying attention!" Lopunny asked him. Lucario's eyes widened,

"What, it did?"

Lopunny smiled, "Yeah! It's an Eevee, she's so adorable!" She hugged Eevee and Riolu. Suddenly, Lucario has another flashback.

" _If there's anything you need, just let me know!"_

"Gallade!" Lucario said. Lopunny gave him the weirdest look, "Eh?" She said,

"Since I don't want Riolu, maybe Gallade will, he's always talked about how much he wants a kid!"

"Wait, What? But I want Riolu…"

"Honey, please do this for me, it's really important." He says.

Lopunny reluctantly gives him Riolu, "Okay, but you owe me!" She says, giving him a death glare.

Lucario nodded, "Of course, I'll be right back." He says as he leaves the home.

It's late at night, Gallade and his wife, Gardevoir, are sleeping, when there's a knock on his door. He gets up and yawns, "Welp, looks like I'm up for the day." he walks over to his door, and is surprised to see a baby with a note on it on the other side of the door. He picks the baby up and takes the note.

"You wished for one, so your wish came true." He read. He had no clue who it was from, but when there was no way he was gonna leave this kid at the doorstep.

"Well kid, looks like you'll be staying with me." Gallade said, smirking.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Main Character(s)

Riolu (M)- Lives in a poor Family, his Father and Mother, Gallade and Gardevoir, adopted him at a very young age, he doesn't remember why though, he's extremely Light Hearted, but serious when the time is right, he will always try to make you feel better when you're down, he's really powerful and very smart, for that reason, he's very cocky when it comes to fighting.

Side Characters

Gallade (M)- Riolu's Father. There was a knock on his door one day, when he opened the door he found a baby Riolu, who he adopted shortly after. Gallade is very powerful and taught Riolu how to fight, he trained Riolu so well that Riolu exceeded his strength! Gallade is usually very serious, he always hopes that Riolu will grow up to do amazing things.

Lucario (M)- Father of Eevee, and respected by many. Since him and Lopunny (His wife) can't breed, they adopted three kids, but one was a Riolu, due to something that happened in his past, he couldn't take care of another Riolu again, so he gave him to his old friend.

Lopunny (F)-Mother of Eevee, wife of Lucario, she's very sweet. While Lucario loves his kids, Lopunny would do anything to protect them. She is loving, caring, and great at battling. When Lucario gets into arguments with her though, she'll become a totally different person, she even scares him sometimes.

 **Authors Note -** This is the first time I put real effort into something like this, I would love to hear some feedback, but for now I hope you enjoyed chapter one of this...however long series!


	2. Sorry for the wait!

Hello! I'm SUPER sorry for taking quite some time to posting anything. Christmas break came and I decided to take a break. Also, I have a schedule! I will now TRY posting a new Chapter of this every Wednesday, there will be days where I won't post one, due to School, so try to expect a Chapter most Wednesdays.

I'm thinking of starting a new story pretty soon as well. A unique twist to Pokemon, but I have no clue what the story will be, just the characters. It will probably take a very long time getting it put together and ready, but for now, it's just a dumb idea.

Thanks for waiting! I'll see you when I post Chapter 2!


End file.
